Truth Telling
by wombat blainers
Summary: what would of happend if piper found out who chris was through a truth potion? First two chapters are spaced out badly. Sorry. First Charmed fanfiction
1. The Beging

This is set after when piper says she never wants' to see Chris again, so when they find out he's a witchlighter.

As Chris sat on the old sofa in the attic he could hear the sisters and Leo arguing about him. Chris sighed if he was being honest with himself hearing all the arguing and it being about him he never felt so at home in the past. "look why don't you just give him a-" piper cut phoebe of

"He's had enough chances he didn't even tell us he was a witch!" piper shouted. As Chris herd his mom no not mom piper he had to correct himself again. For some odd reason he was being to miss the future, so what if his big brother was evil, okay that's not a so what it's a big, I'm going to fix it. Its just that he couldn't bear his mother and aunts hating him, I mean i know they don't know who i am but his mother to be hating him. The last words she herd him say rang trough his head _get out of here and make sure i never see you again! Otherwise I'll blow your ass back to the future._ He knew his mother didn't hate him, just in the past she did. The arguing seemed to of stopped, he herd someone coming up the satires and he shut the door using he telekinesis'.

Phoebe opened the door a crack to see Chris sting down in deep thought.

"Hi" Chris looked up "you herd all that huh?" phoebe asked, Chris just nodded and stood up "anything i could help you with?" chris asked looking at Paige. Paige spoke up "well since we live here chris we should be asking you that" Chris rolled his eyes. "didn't you hear what piper said" ohh yeah Chris thought his own mother pretty much kicking him, her own son out of the house of which he lives. " well technically she said she never wanted to see me, and she hasn't" great now he's hiding from his own mother, no not mother piper she is piper and he is not her peanut and considering he had broken up her and Leo didn't look like he was going to be connived anytime soon. He sighed.

Phoebe had noticed recently he had been zoning out a lot and he didn't have his mental shields up so she could tell he was feeling sad but about what? Piper kicking him out? Well he had lied to us. "Are you ok" Chris nodded

"I'm just looking in the book to find a demon"  
"another one, why don't you give it a break for awhile" Paige chirped in.  
"no" Chris said in a powerful tone, Then he orbed off.  
"Ugh i say future boy needs to stop this, orbing of without a reason" piper walked in.

"Who are you talking to?" piper asked thinking about what her sisters are up to.  
"ohh it was just Chris" Paige whacked her head with her hand and whispered to phoebe "why did you tell her that!?" phoebe flushed and looked down at the floor. "Of all the nerve im going to blow him back to the future" piper didn't trust Chris i mean he lied about being a witch and for all she knew he could have been lying about wyyte turning evil, if anything Piper could say hated Chris.

"You know if he just told us who he is we may trust him" paige said  
"hold it! Truth spell, do you remember when prue casted it and well you no i got fired" Piper said. "Lets just use that, if we really want to know what he's hiding" Paige said

Phoebe looked cautious it wasn't really fair to do that, yes it is her nephew that Chris could be trying to harm but still...she had a bad feeling "it only works on family and that's like invading privacy, dont't you remember how annoying it was to _**have **_to tell the truth" at that moment Leo orbed in.

"yes! Why don't you do that, that way we would no if he is really there to harm Wyatt, he's you nephew Chris is not, your standing by with a stranger you no nothing about" Leo spoke he knew if he just got one more sister the other would have to go along, but it didn't look like phoebe was going to give up. "What do you think Paige?" Leo asked trying to get Paige on his side.

"err" Paige didn't know what to say she hated when this happened she looked over to phoebe who was nodding her head to say no but then she looked over to piper "fine but if it ends badly its your fault" Paige said getting a death glare from phoebe.

Phoebe didn't trust Chris but just didn't think it was fair on him. "Sorry I've got to go" and with that Leo orbed off.

Piper got to work on the potion "so what we just throw it at him?" Paige asked piper nodded and with that the potion was done. Now we just call him "**CHRIS PERRY GET YOU ASS BACK HERE OR I WILL SUMMON YOU! DONT THINK I WONT MISTER! IM GIVING YOU 3 MINUITES" **piper said authority ringing clearly in her voice.

In the underworld Chris had just vanquished 4 demons when he herd piper's call "**CHRIS PERRY GET YOU ASS BACK HERE OR I WILL SUMMON YOU! DONT THINK I WONT MISTER! IM GIVING YOU 3 MINUITES" **Chris swallowed he had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. Piper and his mom, even though there the same person, this was the first time piper had really brought it up like that and made Chris think of her as a mom. Well better get this outta the way he thought and orbed off at the manor.

As Chris orbed in and whipped of the face of emotion when he saw his mother giving him a death stare hoping no one saw it but phoebe did. "yes, what do you want?" Chris said with no respect in his voice. "Dont speak to me like that young man!" piper said loads of authority in her voice like she was telling of her child only she didn't know it, but she was. At that moment Chris had to swallow back and apology and looked down and shuffled his feet "so what would you like" he tried to ask more politely, he knew you didn't want to get on the wrong side of piper Halliwell. Paige chuckled slightly. And Chris sent her a glare. "We want answers" piper said casually  
" I told you i cant!" Chris repeated when will they stop prying? He asked

"Don't give me that crap Chris! If your _really_ here to change the future if you tell us and you change it you wont have to worry will you"  
"I told you I can't, it's not like i don't want too, its just that i cant" and you wouldn't believe me, he added silently in his head. "wh-what? You would tell us?" phoebe asked astonished.

"yes i would but the future consequences are to high to risk it" he sighed, he looked over to piper with pleading hoping she thought he was telling the truth even though it was. "Can i go now?" Chris hoped that would be it no problem and they would forget it. But he knew his aunts and mother way to well. Piper glared and Chris for being so disrespectful it made Chris mentally wince. Piper held up a potion "Chris do you no what this is?" she asked. Chris rolled his eyes, durr he is part witch, but he was not going to say it like that, "I am half witch of course i know what it is, potion" he answered. Paige and Phoebe shared a glance to each other, Chris noticed "what's going on" he asked backing away about to orb when piper through it at him and it exploded in front of him. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I am so sorry Chris" phoebe interjected

"Why" he asked again

"It's a truth potion" Paige said

"Shit" Chris said under his breath

"Why do you sound so worried if there's nothing bad about you?" piper asked

"I'm not bad! I came here to save my-" Chris covered his mouth with his hand so it muffled the word brother. "to save your what?" Paige asked intrigued. Chris was moving around with his hand over his mouth he would have orbed out of there but it was hard enough to not say it and orb.

"to save whom? Chris answer" piper asked

"MY BROTHER!" Chris exploded. But he realised that could mean anything to them

Paige looked puzzled "so your not here to save Wyatt?" Paige questioned

"No i am here to save him cos he is my...don't say it don't say it!" Chris screamed at himself he would not let them no who whytt was to him.

"Who is Wyatt to you?" piper asked

"He's, he's my brother." Chris sighed when he let it out

"But that means, you have to tell the truth and your Wyatt's little brother just like in my vision" phoebe said astonished . phoebe, Paige and Chris all looked at piper...

**Okay im not to sure how this turned out and if i should continue it. Please review and say if it would be better if i continued it with how piper felt and stuff thanks for reading ******** xxx**


	2. Believing

**Hi, thank you for all the review's this is the second chapter; now remember piper had just found out who Chris really was. So piper is going to feel muddle and a bit out of it. And yes I REALLY need to work on my grammar and spelling, but I tell you now I never said I was perfect ******** so I hope you like it. Xxx**

Piper looked at Chris "what vision are you on about phoebe?"

Phoebe just looked at Piper it all made sense now, it explained why he came back meaning; I think if your older brother turned into the centre of all evil you would want to change that. "What do you mean, Chris" Pipers words tumbled out of her mouth. Chris was looking out the window; he couldn't believe that he had let that slip all thanks to that potion. He should have orbed as soon as he saw it. He knew the spell wouldn't work unless they were family, which they are but they didn't know that, well not until he had just spilled. _Idiot, idiot _Chris' mind chanted. _M_aybe the potion was different because they didn't cast a spell. _That has to be it! Not like it really makes a difference now..._Chris thought. "Hey! Future-boy!" Paige snapped wanting to bring him out of this trance. Chris could feel there stares poring into his back.

"What do you mean? I don't understand" Piper said trying to sum up what was going on. At that moment Chris sighed, _looks like the games up _Chris thought sadly. He turned round and looked his mother in the eye "I mean...hi mom..." Chris's voice trailed off. And with that he orbed off.

Piper could not believe it. _That was her son? No he couldn't be could he? _Her mind rambled on. _But he's the right age, stubborn just like the whole family was. NO! He can't be!_

Pipers mind was in denial, Phoebe could see this from the sidelines. She could not believe that Chris, her nephew had lied, lied to her, all of them, but then he did have a point none of us wanted to believe that Wyatt was evil, so if Chris had said that and wasn't under the influence of a truth potion_, not spell they only work on family_ she reminded her self. But Chris is family, now anyway. One thing that bothered her though was how she didn't see it. She could see it now. Phoebe looked over to Paige who seemed pretty calm, considering she just found out her nephew from the future was here in the past, no present, oh whatever, Phoebe would have to work it out later.

"Paige, go after him" Phoebe said.  
Paige nodded and orbed off. Paige was pretty happy that Chris was there nephew, meaning she was glad that in the future if anything was to happen to her and her sisters Wyatt wouldn't be alone. Paige knew what it felt like to be alone, and yes it had brought the best out of her when her foster parents died making her try her best for them, but she still remembered nights where she wanted her mom and dad but knew they could never come.

Chris sat on top of the golden gates bridge. Knowing it was a good place to think, when Aunt Paige orbed in with a rather goofy grin on her face which made him laugh.

"What?" she questioned.

"Don't worry" he said.

Paige knew something was troubling Chris. If anything she understood having a truth potion thrown at you, exposed your true identity all in the space of about 10 minutes. Yeah that could be troubling. Paige sat down next to Chris it was time they had a heart-to-heart.

Chris looked over to Paige she seemed generally happy to be there with him, but that wasn't what made him smile it was the fact that she had put her arm around Chris's shoulders which meant _no orbing_, just like what his Paige, Paige from the future would do.

"Now Chris. No orbing okay? I just want to talk" Paige clarified.Chris rolled his eyes at her tone talking to him like he was a 14 year oldgetting told of for not doing his homework. He had heard this tone before and it meant _we are going to talk, you are going to listen and don't give me any sarcastic remarks. "Ok" _Chris answered simply.

"good" Paige said.

"How's...ermm...You know..." Chris rambled

"Piper?-Chris nodded- yeah she's okay"

"She does believe me about being her son" Chris had to ask.

Paige looked up to the sky "I think she has to, your under the influence of a truth potion and not even _you _could lie yourself out of one of them." Paige put loads of emphasis on the _you_.

Chris looked back sheepish, "you know I wouldn't of lied to you if I didn't had to, but i knew you would never believe me if I just said 'oh yeah Wyatt is evil and I'm his little brother coming to save the future' if anything piper would have blown me up there and then." Chris looked back down at the traffic watching it zoom by. Paige went silent looking at her newly discovered nephew; he was a lot like her, very sarcastic and just the way he said things and acting on an impulse just like her.

"I'm guessing you want me to go back to the manor?" Chris asked Paige nodded. Chris side as he stood up about to orb _time to face my mother _his thoughts sighed.

"Hold on Chris!" Paige said just before orbing of. Chris looked at her "were sorry" and then Paige was gone. And Chris orbed back to the manor.

**I'm going to end it here, because I really need to go out. Tell me what you think; did you like the little heart to heart Paige had with Chris? The next chapter should be up soon and you'll see how piper reacts. How do you think piper should react? Thanks for reading. Becky xxx**


	3. Im Terrible

(Chris' point of view)

I was hesitant to orb in, not knowing what to expect, but it was something I'd have to face sooner-or-later.

I wasn't exactly sure where Piper would be, but I orbed into the corridor outside the kitchen.

I could hear clattering, and water sloshing around and I could also smell.. Peanut-butter cookies?!

I walked a little into the door-way, leaning on the wooden door-frame.

I watched as piper put the cookies onto a round plate and couldn't help but smile, but that's what made things so hard.

They were alive here, but not where I'm from.

I could go change everything, make it so Wyatt doesn't turn evil, but I don't want to return with them maybe not being there, and getting so close to them here.

It would just be heart-breaking, again.

Piper must of noticed my presence, she looked up and gave a half-hearted smile, I could tell she'd been crying, the rims of her eyes were slightly red.

"Hey," I said weakly,

"Chris-" Piper began,

"Don't worry piper I understand" I said, it pained me to see the hurt in her eyes as I called her 'Piper'.

"You must hate me…" Piper grabbed the plate, gently put it on the table and sat down, staring directly at the plate.

"I don't" Was all I come up with, because I didn't, not one bit!

With that said she's still not my Mum.

She's yet to become that yet - wait! Hold on the dates? I quickly glanced at the calendar.

* * *

(Pipers Point Of View)

"I don't" Chris said gently.

I saw him glance at the room slightly, as if looking for something but I just thought he was trying to draw attention from himself or something.

"You're my son, and I'm terrible" I said rubbing my forehead a little,

"Your not!" Chris said almost urgently,

"You have to understand Piper, your not my Piper, not yet, but you will be, and you'll be lovely and amazing, it's just" He paused catching his breath.

"I'm here to do something Piper, not here to see anyone or chat, play happy families - my future is horrible, im here to change that"

"I did so many bad things to you though," I tried to reason with him.

I don't understand why he doesn't hate me, I hate me.

"I would have done the same, if some randomer came walking in to my home through a time portal saying he's here to change the 'bad' future"

"But I-"

"No buts, okay? I forgive you" Chris said looking a me, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry" I said, I felt like crying again.

How could he just forgive me? I did so much terrible stuff…

He rested his hand on top of mine and patted it,

"I mean it" He said, he's green ovals glowing.

I smiled to some degree.

From what I could tell Chris was urgent to do something, even though I wanted to talk to him more, I don't think he'd even allow it.

He seems to be all business right now.

I'll have to talk to my sisters, we all need to have a proper conversation about this.

"Can I have cookie?" Chris asked sheepishly,

"You like peanut-butter cookies?" I asked, surprise evident.

He nodded,

"Go on then" I said sniffing.

"Look Piper im sorry but I really need to do something, but don't beat your self up, I mean it. You're a wonderful mother to Wyatt and me"

I watched as Chris took a bit of the cookie.

The white a blue little lights began surrounding him in a lovely pattern, the little jingling noise began to buzz around, and next thing he was gone.

I sighed..

He always seems to never sit still, always moving.

It's tiring to even watch, I stood up and went to go check on Wyatt and began to ponder what Chris had said.

* * *

**Oh hello?**

**Been such a long time I know, im sorry!**

**Don't kill me please? .**

**And I'm sorry for such a poor chapter, I just felt that I needed to update something and for it not to be an authors note.**

**I'm going to continue to write this story, I promise, but I need some help with ideas, I do have a few in the works but it'd be awesome to know your ideas.**

**I do have a poll about it on my page, but you might as well just tell me here, or do both.**

**So please review and I'll try, and get the new chapter up soon (:**

**X**


	4. Reading Material

**To everyone who is still reading this story, thank you. I'm sorry about all the bad punctuation and spelling errors, I'm hoping to get better as a continue to write. **

* * *

(no ones point of view)

Chris new he couldn't stick around the manor much longer.

He wasn't even sure if the potion had worn of yet, and he really didn't want to risk it. Even so he was very confused why the sisters had even used that potion, it was for family! Why would they even try it? Unless Phoebe was on to him all along. Or they changed a ingredient, he made a metal note to ask later.

Chris sighed he was begging to feel really sick.

Chris had orbed back into P3, he was looking at his birth charts.

'_This really isn't good' _he thought.

He was meant to be born in three weeks, he could already see memories blurring only slightly, but enough to make him tired.

Chris sat down at his desk and looked over all his reading material, he opened a rather battered book.

It looked like any normal book, apart from when he opened it a photo fell out.

Chris quickly picked it up of the desk and smiled slightly, it didn't reach his eyes but it was there.

Chris slowly felt his eye-lids drop and let the tiredness take over.

Unknown to him he hadn't noticed a shadow in his room that really shouldn't of been there.

* * *

**This was very short. I do have an idea, but I'm not sure yet. I'm a bit stuck on what to write next. So if you could help me that would be lovely. However I'm going to continue to write today but this is all your getting right now, because as I said im not sure what's going to happen! Thank you all, and I would love it if you were to review. Oh, and sorry for bad punctuation. X **

**~BeckyBubble~**


	5. Lettuce

_For awhile I went off charmed so I stopped reading charmed fan fiction, ect. However I recently got back in to it and guess what? It was season six with my, I mean 'our' lovely drew, so im back writing! It's been two years, or so since I started writing this. I haven't got very far, but my writing has vastly improved.. Hmm._

-

Chris awoke with a jolt, he'd been having a dream about his past. It was one he was familiar with but it still got to him every time and the fact that he now had to go see one of the stars in this nightmare didn't make him any less nervous. He looked around the room briefly, the door was slightly open, he could of sworn he'd closed it.

Chris apprehensively peeked round the door and into the dim lighting of P3. He couldn't see anything, or hear anything so he shrugged it off and told him self to stop being so paranoid. Looking around once more he flicked the light switch and orbed off to the manor. -

Chris hadn't noticed the time, it was early dawn, no one would be awake and if they were they'd be in one bad mood.

_I'm so behind _ Chris thought as he looked at the calendar in the kitchen.

Glancing towards the fridge Chris suddenly felt more hungry than ever.

He bit his lip, he knew he should leave now but the call of a ham sandwich was really getting to him, giving in he made his way to the fridge getting out everything he knew he'd need.

Just as he began buttering some slices of bread he heard a cough from the doorway. Chris slowly glanced up, almost wincing as he did, it was Piper.

Chris scratched his neck with his free hand, he suddenly felt very awkward.

He felt something even worse as he saw her smile at him, he automatically dropped his eyes. Piper grimaced as he did so,

"sorry piper, I'll go-"

Piper made her way closer to the counter and shook her head, "its fine, im just curious as to how you knew where everything was, I'm guessing I don't change much if that's so?"

"It's not difficult to find lettuce" Chris muttered.

Piper looked down, she contained a sigh, "the fact that you said lettuce makes me think Paige still has a habit of eating too much of it in the future."

Chris glanced up a little too quickly and opened his mouth as to say something but then decided not too and went back to preparing his sandwich and saying "I don't think lettuce is bad for you"

Piper smiled, "I agree but it's annoying when you have to buy three lettuces in the week just to fuel her habit, I personally think it's worse than the coffee!" Chris gave a half-hearted laugh, in the future Paige still had a habit of eating lettuce with almost anything, no one knew why she did it but she did, it was weird for Chris talking about it. His Paige and the Paige now still had something in common.

Chris cut his ham sandwich itnto triangles and sat down at the table, Piper followed. "Piper you watching me eat is kind of making me feel uncomfortable." Chris said, he meant his tone to be light but it came our harsher than intended.

Piper snorted, however she glanced over to the other side of the room.  
"I think you should come live here." Chris wasn't even sure she'd heard her correctly, he swallowed and looked at her wide eyed, "excuse me?"

Piper glanced back at him innocently, "what?"

"Are you being serious?" he asked, he felt insulted yet happy at the same time.

Piper shrugged, "yes, I mean my sisters have decided they're moving out so there will be plenty of room," she noticed the agitation in Chris eyes and body language so she then continued with "and it would be a much easier way to protect Wyatt."

Chris pushed away his half eaten sandwich "Piper I get why you're doing this but I don't think it would be for the best…"

Chris was then very shocked when Piper gave him an understanding nod, he expected her to maybe put in more of a fight.

"I get it Chris, I wont force you in to anything."

"Thankyou-" Chris began,

" However," piper interjected, "you will eat here from now on, and you stop fretting about Wyatt every second of the day. Nope, don't give me that look Christopher, I may not be your mother yet but I am, so im sorry but deal with it mister." Chris almost laughed at Pipers stern expression but then he was reminded of his mother, and his smile dropped.

"Also," Piper perked up again, "Leo needs to know."

-

- Well it's 1:40am here now, I spent the last hour writing. :') I'm going to try and write another chapter soon, I appreciate all reviews, and again, if you're still reading this story then thank you.


	6. Little Big Brother

Two girls sat out in the lounge with baby Wyatt in his play crib playing with some blocks, giggling to himself.

"You know what's odd?" Paige asked.

"What sweetie?" Phoebe responded in the middle of cooing Wyatt.

Paige rolled her eyes, "we haven't had a demon attack in a long time, well, two days?"

Phoebe winced, "don't jinx it!"  


* * *

  
-_UPTHERE.-_

"Now leo, we understand that you don't trust the Chris boy, but you need to understand that you don't protect the sistrs anymore." A lanky male elder said.

Leo gritted his teeth from saying something that wouldn't have been deemed appropriate, "but they're my family!"

The same elder shook his head, a few other nodding in agreement, "it's time to accept it Leo, we have give you time but you need to understand."

Leo glared, "you belong here Leo, not on Earth, your time has passed." a female elder by the name of Julie continued.

"I have a son!" Leo shot back.

* * *

"Plant pot!" Paige yelled sending it towards the side of the demons face, that had just decided to crash in at lunch.

The plant pot collided with the mans face, he flinched and Phoebe took a chance to kick him in the stomach, further sending him into a nearby wall. "PIPER, CHRIS?"

A few short seconds later captivating blue orbs morphed into both mother and son, one of which wasn't looking incredibly happy. "Oh shoot!" Piper shouted as she blasted him.

The demon was now laying on the floor, he looked up towards the girls and glanced towards Chris in which he smirked just before shimmering out. "What the hell was that?" Piper asked staggered.

"I have no idea, do you think he'll be back?" Phoebe asked, Paige nodded and put her hands on her hips, "aren't they always?"

Piper sighed and picked up her baby son, Wyatt had now started to cry very furiously, "We'll go check the book, Chris look after Wyatt."

"Piper!" Chris interjected as Piper bundled Wyatt in his arms, both phoebe and Paige ignored him and went up the stairs, "What?" Piper exclaimed perplexed.

"I'm not here to baby sit, I should be involved in finding this demon too, and we need to talk about Leo."

"What about Leo?" Leo's guarded tone asked.

Piper clapped her hands, a bit too enthusiastically. "I, actually, we need to talk to you."

"Excuse me?" Leo enquired looking between the two.

Chris could feel his stomach bubbling, this was not what he wanted. "That doesn't matter right now!" Chris said trying to shove away his problem. "What matters, Leo, is that your son was once again attacked because you weren't here." He spoke it with venom in his voice.

Leo practically snarled at Chris, "you're their whitelighter not me, you should be doing all this!"

"you should be looking out for your son!"

"What? I cant just drop everything!"

Chris's eyes snapped down to sharp slits "Well maybe if you weren't such a rubbish father-!"

Leo started to move closer to Chris but then noticed Wyatt "if you weren't holding my son right now I'd-"

"HEY!" Piper shouted, however she was ignored.

"Oh save it Leo, we all-"

"Cwis, cwis!" Wyatt called hugging him.

Chris stared down at his little big brother in awe, he'd now snuggled even close to Chris and was falling asleep, "if only you could see yourself now Wy…"

_"Oh, I can…"_ A voice drifted through the green eyed boys mind. Chris almost choked, he'd imagined that right?

_Right? _

* * *

**DUMDUMDUMMMMM.  
LOLYEAH. It's not actually what you're all thinking, or is it? Hmm. I wont tell. ;)  
I updated rather fast this time, muaha. :B Thankyou for all the reviews.  
**


	7. A Son?

Chris swallowed and looked around the room pulling baby Wyatt closer to him. "Wyatt?" his voice sounded strained and worried, he hated that. _"__Yes chris?__"_

Chris could practically feel the smirk in his mind, "where are you?" he asked out loud.

_"__That__'__s rather irrelevant, baby brother__" _Chris glared at the use of 'baby' "I'm not a baby Wyatt, in fact right now, you're the baby" he replied looking down at the little boy in his hands, "now, where the hell are you?"

Chris heard a little chuckle drift through mind, he mentally cringed, _"__all in good time Chrissy..__"_

"CHRIS!" Paige yelled waving from the stairs, "hello? Hello are you still in there?"

Chris shook his head as if to shake away Wyatts voice, "eh, yeah, I thought I wasn't coming along?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "actually, I have something to ask, it has really been bothering me."

Chris sighed, "I cant tell you anything about the future Paige, you know this"

Paige shook her head, "no, it's about-" she then proceeded to whisper something that Chris couldn't hear.

"Sorry?" he said walking closer to the banister.

"It's about you being conceived, I mean-" She said perplexed.

Chris' eyes widened in understanding, "erm, no it's fine, there was a moment when I started to disappear but then Leo and Piper… Well, yeah."

Paige raised her eyebrows and gave a knowing look, "oh, I see."

Chris was sitting with Wyatt up in the attic, the sister were gathered round the book and Leo stood near the other end of the room and frown carved into his face. Chris was trying to help the sisters but every time he mentioned himself going with them they'd all kick up a fuss. It was sweet but he didn't like it, he hadn't had family like this in a long time, not to mention he was now all grown up and able to fight demons too, and yes, he had used that argument.

"I need to go with you"

"No Chris, you don't" Piper said throwing in an ingredient the pot that was bubbling over with smoke.

"Actually she's right," Leo interrupted, "I'm going with them."

"You are?" Phoebe asked, Leo nodded.

"I'm surprised you don't want to stay with your son, look after him maybe?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Chris!" All three of the girls scolded.

"Cwis!" Wyatt repeated clapping his hands and giggling, he heaved a sigh but muttered a reluctant "fine."

"Anyway, this way your can keep Wyatt safe" Phoebe piped up ruffling Wyatt's hair.

"Okay," Paige said happily at the bubbling potion, "it's ready!"

The girls got together their potions, Paige grabbed Phoebes hand leaving Piper to take Leo's they left with "be back in five!"

The first thing Chris did was jump up to read the book, while going through it he was getting more and more frustrated. Wyatt had contacted him, that could mean Wyatt was here. He knew anyone hearing voices wasn't a good thing and if it was magical related and if it was Wyatt that was even worse.

Giving up Chris sighed and picked his little big brother up. "Now when you grow up you're going to be good right?" he said tapping Wyatt's nose, he giggled and Chris rolled his eyes.

_"__Hello?__"_Chris said in his mind, he felt like a right idiot but he didn't know what else to do, _"__Wyatt?__"_

_"__What Christopher? I was doing something very important__"_

Chris scoffed, _"__like what?__"_

_"__If you must know I was trying to figure out why little me likes you.__"_

_"__Oh, that__'__s just charming that is.__"_Chris replied, laughing almost, "Wyatt why can I hear you?" he asked out loud again this time, baby Wyatt turned his head to the side not understating, but he smiled happily anyway. _"__You mean you haven__'__t noticed yet?__"_

Chris raised an eyebrow, "no I haven't now tell me!"

_"__Sorry but as the older brother I feel that it is my responsibility to let you figure this out on your own,__"_Wyatt said in a way to enthusiastic way.

"Bullshit-"

"Christopher can you not swear in font of Wyatt please!" Piper scolded, Chris spun around to see Phoebe and Paige orbing in.

"Did you vanquish him?"

"It was weird, we went there and no one was there" Phoebe said happily

"Oh, and you just left?" Chris noted the odd behaviour but he let it slide, for now anyway/

"No point in just waiting around for some demon, for all we know another demon could of killed it."

-

Leo was in Wyatts crib keeping an eye on him, just in case.

"Hey," Piper said from the doorway, "he's really grown hasn't he?

Leo looked down towards his son and nodded sadly. "yeah, I wish I could of seen it."

Pipers smile dropped and she began to walk closer to Leo, "maybe you can have another chance."

Leo laughed, "excuse me?"

Piper grabbed his hands and pressed them to the little lump, it hadn't yet begin to show, Leo's eyes widened, "I don't understand.."

"When we were sent to the astroplane…" Leo then nodded and a massive grin spread out in his face "piper, you're pregnant!"

Piper smiled back, "yes, and another thing-"

"Wyatts going to have a baby sister or brother, what do you think of that little man?" Leo was now tickling Wyatt who giggled furiously.

"Leo, it's a boy."

He looked up, tears were in his eyes, Piper was shocked at the sight he must of really missed seeing Wyatt grow, "really?"

Piper nodded, "it's Chris Leo. Chris is Wyatts baby brother…"

All of Leo's features dropped and his eyes then focused on a figure leaning on the doorway just like piper had done, it was Chris, his son.

To be honest I could of written this chapter better but I found it difficult to get round if im honest. Please review, I'd also love to know any ideas you might all have :')


End file.
